


Fight For Me

by StrangeStars



Category: Glee, Heathers, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fight For Me, Glee - Freeform, Heathers - Freeform, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: Kurt Hummel may be a Heather, but is still picked on by the jocks. Suddenly a new kid comes into play and he's left speechless, wanting more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine/ Heathers AU. :) I'm thinking of making this a serious- based on the musical and movie. Probably not, but who knows. Maybe just like a serious of oneshots. Anyways enjoy!

The cafeteria was loud and obnoxious as always, kids doing homework, or eating, or using their food as weapons- much like their pencils. 

The cafeteria was divided among social group. Popular, jocks, nerds, druggies, hipsters, hippies, wanna be's, and the lowest of the lows loser. 

Kurt had the plastic red tray in his hand, a salad and some water, along with an apple. He was walking to his table- the most popular cliche in school. The Heathers. 

The group consisted of Kurt and three other girls. Four in total. You had Brittany S Pierce, her dad is LOADED, he sells engagement rings. Santana Lopez, no disearnable personality, but her mom did pay for implants. Then Quinn Fabray. She's a mimic bitch, a solid teflon, never bothered or harassed. Anyone would be lucky to be worshiped like them. 

Kurt was the newest edition. He was tired of being harassed, he only meant to sit at their table once to show to his peers- he was respected, not to be messed with. Quinn decided to take him under her wing- make him all over. He became the fourth Heather. 

He matched the other girls outfits, in his own way. Quinn wore red, Santana was green, Brittany was yellow. He wore blue in their similar fashion. A collared white button up, with a pigmented blue blazer and plaid school girl like shorts. Light make up applied according to the girls, and his hair styled perfectly. He was maybe the only heather with common sense as he walked back to their table. 

Heathers originated form the girls mothers, all by the name of Heather, ruling the school. Once they all became freshmen they took over the throne. High school royalty as their mothers once were. Kurt had been told his mother was friends with the heathers for a while in senior year, but they all seemed to split. He only wished she was still here to guide him through.

Finn tripped over and bumped into Kurt, causing his tray to spill onto him. His salad askew on himself, water spilled, apple bruised.   
"Hey watch it!"  
Kurt cried, dropping his tray trying to whip himself off. 

"Oh- god. I-I'm sorry, let me help." Finn replied using his clumsy hands to whip off the sticking leaves. 

"Leave me alone!"   
Kurt groaned moving away.   
"Don't be a bitch. I was only trying to help."   
Finn scoffed looking to him. Kurt looked over, giving a cold stare.   
"Finn, you got his panties in a twist."   
Puck laughed from his table.   
"Your a high school has been, waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant."   
Kurt spat to them.   
"Don't be a pussy."   
Finn replied.   
"Well don't be a dick."   
Kurt scoffed.   
"Why don't you go off ,and do your make up with the other girls."   
Puck laughed. 

"Quit it!" 

The boys looked around with Kurt. They've never heard that voice before. It was new, it was strong. A boy with loose curly hair looked up. Olive skin and hazel eyes hiding behind dark eyes. A black trench coat covered his features. He sat at a table with some random kid sleeping next to him. 

Finn and Puck exchanged a look. They grinned and walked to him. "Whatcha gonna do about it? Cry to your boyfriend."   
Puck chuckled as he leaned his weight on the table.   
The mysterious man raised a triangle eyebrow, and looked over to Kurt.   
"These boys bothering you, doll?" 

His voice was clear and well mannered, like straight out of a cheesy rom com. It was manly and stern, yet soft all at once.   
"Yeah."   
Kurt said speechless from his appearance. He seemed so- so, attractive. Then here was Kurt, covered with salad. He wanted to die in a hole.

The mystery man rose up from his chair. "Well- we can settle this the civilized way. Or, we can do this my way. Choose wisely."   
He responded, leaning his weight on his hand, mirroring Puck's position on the table.

"The fairy, has some guts."   
Puck chuckled out.   
"Your way, let's go." 

"Wise mistake."  
The new kid chuckled, his hand clenching on a fist, reeling back, ready for the first hit, he went for it- but I'm Kurt's mind, it all slowed down. 

/Hey Mr. No name kid so who might you be? And could you fight for me?/

Kurt stood there. He shouldn't watch this crap, it wasn't who he was. I mean- boys fighting over him? Well when he puts it that way. In his head how can he not take an interest into it. He's barley even had a boy look at him- yet actually be interested. He wanted popcorn and chair sitting right up in front, seeing how the no named kid- easily caused Puck to have a black eye. He practically could see it forming. 

/-And hey, could you face the crowd? Could you be seen with me and still act proud?/

Kurt obviously knew risks of actually proudly holding hands with another guy. The thrill he thought of, gave him goosebumps. The thought of hiding out and sneaking kisses between classes, knowing if he was ever bullied again, he would be /saved/.

 

/Hey could you hold my hand? And could you carry me through no man's land- it's fine. If you don't agree.

But I would fight for you./

Reality came smashing down,gun shots bringing him back. Kurt blinked and suddenly it was all there. Puck was on the ground, a newly black eye graced on his face. The mystery kid stood up tall, he looked to Kurt and gave a smile. A smile that made his knees weak, and if someone blew on him, he'd fall over. Perfect teeth, shining at him like pearls. He shot one in return, lifting up a hand in an awkward wave. 

"Anderson!"   
Ms.Sylvester yelled from across the cafeteria. Kurt looked over to the angry couch, storming to the rebel in the black coat.   
"My office now!"   
She shouted pointing to the door. That's when Kurt realized the kid had a gun in his hand.   
"Relax, there only blanks- I would never /really/ shoot someone."   
The boy laughed as he trotted off. He looked back to Kurt, a smirk plastered on his face as he made his way out. Kurt gulped and felt his heart do leaps. His heart pounded against his rib cage, and he felt his porcelain cheeks fill with a bright pink. 

/If you would fight for me.../


End file.
